Goodnight, Baby Brother
by bringmesomepie
Summary: Lucifer's Dead...Dean killed him with the Colt and he stayed dead, but they still lost Ellen and Jo. Weeks later Dean is going stir crazy and him and Sam go on a hunt...a witch hunt... that spells trouble for one Sam Winchester... which spells even bigger trouble for one Dean Winchester...
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Dean." Sam whined.

"No, Sam. I just can't." Dean yelled slamming his hands on the stirring wheel.

"Ellen and Jo died just a few weeks ago…don't you think it's a little soon to go on another hunt? Hell, we killed Lucifer, didn't we? We shouldn't even be hunting anymore."

"We are hunting because that's what we do, you know. Saving people, the family business. I was climbing walls at Bobby's. This is what Jo and Ellen would want us to do, kill evil creatures."

"Dean, we should be celebrating that we killed Lucifer with me or you being the vessels of those sons of bitches."

"We will celebrate by hunting a witch."

"Come on, Dean. One more week at Bobby's."

"My God, Sammy. You're like a two year old."

Sam used bitchface #207 at Dean as they pulled over to the house of the witch. "Shut up."

"Alright, you go in front, I'll go around back." Dean ordered. They got out of the Impala.

Once they were inside the lace was quiet. Sam walked up the stairs, Dean followed behind. They reached the top when Sam got flung to a wall and Dean pushed down the stairs. Dean heard shots being fired. He heard Sam scream the another shot fired.

Dean tried to stand up but he saw blood. He looked down then a pain flared. He looked down at his leg. It wasn't supposed to bend that way. Somehow, he limped up the stairs.

Dean spotted the witch first thing. He pulled his gun out. He crawled over to her. She was barely breathing. The witch barely opened her eyes and looked at Dean. "You got what you asked for Dean Winchester." Dean raised his gun and shot her in between the eyes.

He somehow got to his feet…foot and limped over where Sam's…clothes were. Next thing he knows a tiny naked butt appeared out of the clothes. Dean moved some of the clothes. The little naked butted belonger to a tiny little boy who looked a lot like Sam. "Sammy?"

"Dean? I think sumthin's ery wong. Dat witch did somewin."

"Yeah, Sammy, you're a two year old…a naked two year old."

"Dean, call Cass-e-al. The witch says I'm going to forget."

"What?"

"The witch told me she gonna erase 24 years."

"Let's get you to the Impala." Dean pulled the plain T-shirt over Sam's little head and stuck the kids arms in the flannels sleeves and picked him up.

"You're hurt, De. Call Cas."

"We have to get you outta here." Dean limped slowly down the steps. Occasionally hissing in pain when it gets too much, but Dean plows through it.

"De-De, I'm tired." Sam's eyes were dropping heavily.

"Stay conscious for a few more minutes so I can get you to the Impala."

"But, I'm so sleepy…" Sam whined Dean had limped to the front door.

"I know, baby brother. Please, just stay awake." Dean stepped off the porch and staggered. 'Hey, Cas, I need you to come on down here as fast as you can. I'm hurt and Sammy's different.'

Nothing happened. Dean opened the back door and strapped Sam in. "Alright, Sammy. Goodnight, baby brother."

"Night night." Sam closed his eyes and he was out like a light."

"Shit." Dean mumbled. There was no way he could drive when he driving foot was broke.

It hurt like Hell the whole drive but somehow Dean made it to the motel in one piece.

Sam had woken up when Dean unbuckled him. "I'm gonna set you down for a moment. I need to grab my duffel from the trunk."

Dean's limp was getting worse and more painful with every step. He opened the trunk and grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He took a limped step and then heard a painful pop and he collapsed to the ground. Dean let out a groan and moved his leg and saw blood. He bone broke through skin.

Dean heard Sam start to whimper. He saw a puddle at Sam's feet. Sam wasn't oilet trained, he wasn't Dean's brother anymore. Dean was gonna be a Sam's Dad now. Dean mustered up the strength to stand up, pick up a now crying Sam, and walk into the motel.

Dean sat down on the bed and Sam right beside him. 'Dear Castiel, I really need you, man. I'm hurt pretty bad.'

Seconds later cas stood in front of Dean. "Hello, Dean."

"Ya mind healing me up. I've gotta gimp leg and a wet, crying Sammy."

Cas nodded and touched Dean's forehead healing him. "What is wrong with Sam?"

"He…well, right now, just a little accident."

"Uh, Dean…I mean how is he two?"

"A witch…"

"So, what are you gonna do?" Cas squinted his eyes.

"Probably go to Wal-Mart, get clothes, shoes, diapers…a stuffed animal or toys so he's not bored when we are trying to reverse him, maybe a car seat."

"I shall go with you."

"Really? Angel of the Lord…would help a man with a crying toddler."

"With Lucifer gone and Heaven back in order, I have a lot of free time."

"I think I'm gonna be fine on my own." Dean lifted up Sam and set him on his hip. "Sammy, we're gonna go on a little trip. How does that sound?"

"Daddy…" Sam whimpered and buried his face in Dean's shirt.

"And so it begins…" Dean looked over at Cas.

"Dean? Could I…Maybe…perhaps…" Cas gave an almost human expression.

"You really wanna come along, don't you, Cas?" Cas nodded shyly. "Sure, why not? The more the merrier."

Cas smiled. "How did Dean Winchester manage to break his leg hunting a witch?"

"She was more powerful than we thought. Threw Sam into wall and chucked me down the stairs."

Dean walked out of the motel room and strapped a half awake Sam in the back seat once again. "Cas, I know how badly people are gonna fawn over him. I'm his Dad. Make up your own story." Cas nodded.

They drove to the nearest Wal-Mart, which wasn't that far, Sam was out. Dean didn't even bother putting him in the cart. He carried Sam and Cas pushed the cart.

"We got about a week and a half's worth of clothes, two packages of diapers, a pair of what you called "The most adorable shoes in the world" shoes, and the perfect car seat for a two year boy." Dean remarked as Cas grabbed a stuffed teddy bear and a few toy cars. Dean knew they would need some sippy cups. So they made their way over there.

"Hold on, Dean. Hand me your call phone." Cas smiled.

"Why?" Dean fished his phone out of his jacket pocket.

Cas studied the phone then took a picture of Dean and Sam. "Sam is an adorable child, but a drooly one."

Dean's eyebrows rose. He craned his head and saw a glob of drool slide off Sam's lip and hit the already big wet spot on his shoulder. Dean smirked. "I forgot, Sammy, he was a very slobbery tot."

"Let's head to the check out, then change Sam." Cs said grabbing some blue and green sippy cups.

Once they were at the checkout things got weird. "Aw, well, isn't he the most adorable thing in the world."

"Thanks, his name is Sammy."

"Did you two adopt?" She asked innocently.

Dean's eyebrows rose again. "Pardon?"

"Did you two adopt or use a surrogate?"

Cas touched the back of Dean's neck and answered before Dean could. "We used a surrogate, a good friend of ours. I'm Castiel and this is Dean…Novak."

"Nice to meet you Castiel, Dean, and Sammy Novak." She smiled as Dean paid.

Ten minutes later Sam was diapered, clothed, and strapped into a car seat in the back seat of the Impala. Dean looked over at Cas. "What the Hell, Cas?" Dean said as he closed the back door.

"I just went with it."

"Cas, I'm not gay."

"Like I said, Dean. I just went with it. Can we get to Bobby's and research?" Like that Cas was gone.

"Fucking Angels." Dean grumbled as he got in the car and drive in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

"So I'm guessing Cas is at your place?" Dean said softly over the phone.

"Yeah, he told me everything. Hasn't done much research though." Bobby answered.

"He's probably waiting for me, I'm not too far away. Sammy's probably gonna sleep another half hour or so. I'm about two hours out."

"See you when I see you."

"Bye, Bobby." Dean hung up the phone and dumped it back in his jacket pocket.

Dean hummed to himself and drove in a peaceful silence. 15 minutes down the road he heard Sam wake up. "Daddy?"

"Yeah, bud."

"I hungry." Sam whimpered.

"Alright, Sammy. We are gonna stop at the next exit, ok?"

"But, I hungry, now." Sam whined.

"I know, bub." Dean reached back and pat Sam's leg.

"I'M HUNGRY, DADDY!" Sam screamed. Dean pulled over on the side of the road and got out of the car.

Dean opened the car door and scooped Sam out. "Hey, Sammy. Shhh, I know, you are hungry. We are nowhere near any food. It's gonna be another 10 minutes before you can eat. Can you be a big boy for me and stay strong for just a little longer?"

Sam shook his head and tears welded on his eyelids. "Daddy."

"No more tears, Sammy. I'm gonna get you to food as fast as possible but you're gonna have to bear with me. Can you do that for Daddy" Dean said setting Sam back into his car seat.

"Daddy!"

Dean started driving a little faster. "We're almost there, buddy."

Sam seemed to calm down for the rest of the time before they reached the diner. Sam even talked to Dean about everything. Soon Sam starting being that kid who asked the same question over and over again. "Dere yet?"

"Almost, bub."

"Soon?" Sam asked.

"Very soon, Sammy. I'm finding a diner right now." Dean pulled into the first restaurant he saw and scooped Sam out of his seat. "You wanna use your feet, Sammy?"

Sam nodded and Dean set him on the ground and took Sam's hand. Sam marched alongside Dean. Sam hopped onto to sidewalk and they entered the restaurant and found a booth. "Alright, Sammy, what do you want?"

"I want chicken nuggets." Sam said standing in the booth.

"Ok, squirt. Now, seats are for your butt not your feet. Wanna sit in my lap if you can see over the table?"

"I no wanna sit down." Sam whined.

"Come on, kiddo. If you're good, I'll get us dessert." Dean smiled. Sam crawled into Dean's lap and pouted. Dean smirked. "Sammy, curl that lip in. Winchester's don't pout."

"I wanna pout." Sam tried to make a serious face and cross his tiny arms over his chest.

"Aw, Sammy. You could land a plane on your lip." Dean tapped his index finger to Sam's bottom lip.

"Stooop…" Sam pouted.

Dean chuckled and the waitress came over to their table. "Hi there, what can I get you guys?"

"I'll have the burger with a water and he'll have the kids chicken nuggets and a water." Dean smiled.

"Coming up." She smiled and walked away.

Sam was still pouting. "Sam, Are you really pouting because you can't stand?"

"I hungry."

"Well, I just ordered our food. It should be here soon."

"I want food now." Sam whined.

"Alright, Sam Winchester, I have had enough of your pouting. The food will be here shortly." Dean said sternly but not harshly.

"But, I hungry, Daddy."

"I know, little man. It will be here shortly."

"Hey, I couldn't help but notice that he was a little grumpy because he was hungry. Here's something to tide help over till his food gets here." Dean heard then looked up to a familiar face.

"Who are you?"

"Really, Dean? You don't remember me…oh wait, I'm possessing a different vessel." She said as she gave Sam a small cookie.

"You're a demon or angel?"

"Demon, you jackass."

"Hey, watch your filthy mouth." Dean snapped.

"Sorry." The woman smiled. "I'll tell you what. Tell me where your you'll be staying the night at tonight and I'll show you who I am."

"That's gonna be a problem when I'm staying at Bobby Singers."

"Well, it's 9:45 at night and you think you're gonna drive when this little man needs sleep. You can't just drive all around the country now, Dean. You have a toddler. Unless you wanna be like your Dad."

"I am nothing like Dad. I am always here for Sam. Dad never was, I didn't deserve what he put on me. Now, I get to give Sam a proper childhood."

"You're not gonna try to find a cure?"

"If we can find then I guess I get my little brother back, but I won't be heartbroken if we don't." Dean said as Sam pulled on Dean's shirt sleeve.

"Daddy, who dat, lady?"

"Sam, this is a friend of Daddy's." Dean looked down at the small child.

"Hi, I'm Sammy!" He smiled as he finished munching on the cookie.

"Hey there, Sammy. I'm Meg." She smiled. She looked at Dean. "You should find a place to stay the night. We'll talk then."

Meg walked off. Once she was gone Dean and Sam's food arrived. "Here you go, guys. Enjoy." The waitress smiled.

"Thank you." Dean half grinned and slid Sam's food over to him. "Eat up, bud. After this we will find a place to stay for the night and then get ready for bed."

Sam nodded and munched on his dinner. After an hour later they left the diner. Sam was less cranky but still cranky from tiredness. Which Dean could handle.

Once Dean found a motel he started a bath for Sam. As he turned on the water and let it fill up the tub he let Sam run around the motel room and he called Bobby.

"Dean? Where are you? You should be here by now?"

"I stopped by a motel for the night because Sam was getting cranky."

"well, get here first thing."

"I'll try, Bobby. I have a two year old with me."

"Ok, ok." There was a pause. "Cas is just getting anxious."

Dean heard a knock on the door. "I'll be there soon. I gotta go, Bobby."

"Alright ya idjits." Bobby hung up.

Dean cranked the door to see who it was then opened it all the way. "Hiya there, Dean."

"Meg."


	3. Chapter 3

"How did you find me?"

"I've been tailing you for hours." Meg smiled as she stepped inside.

"I can't really talk right now, Meg. I'm getting Sam ready for bed." Dean said walking to the bed with Sam's stuff and pulling out a fresh diaper and pajamas.

"I can tell. There's a little boy running around in nothing but a diaper." Meg sa down in a chair at the table.

"I was about to give him a bath. Now, can you come back in say an hour?"

"One hour, no matter if Sam's awake or not." Meg stood and left.

Dean turned and grabbed Sam. "Alright, bud. Bath time."

Once in the bathroom Dean took off Sam's dirty diaper and threw it in the trash then stuck the naked Sam in the tub. Sam splashed around getting Dean soaked.

"Come on, now, Sammy. I'm getting wetter than you." Dean laughed.

"Daddy, take baf wif Sam'y!"

"No, bub. It's your bath time. Let me wash your mane."

"I no wion, Daddy."

"Dean held his hand over his heart and gasped. "Really? Then what are you?"

"I Sammy!"

"How do I wash a Sammy?"

"You wash my hair." Sam pointed to his head.

"Oh, ok, Let me clean Sammy's head ok."

Sam laughed and sat still for Dean to wash his hair. "All done?"

"Wait." Dean ducked a final cup of water over Sam's head. "Now, I'm done. I'm gonna let the water drain and you can keep playing until I get back."

Sam nodded and Dean stood up and walked out of the bathroom to grabbed some clothes he could change into after he finished with Sammy. He grabbed a towel and walked back into the bathroom and scooped Sam up into a towel and rubbed him down and ruffled his hair. He walked into the main room and got him into a fresh diaper and the pajamas he laid out.

Sam was pooped out. He was getting sluggish and his eyes were starting to droop along with some yawns. "Alright, kiddo, bed time."

"No, night night." Sam whined as he yawned.

"Sorry, little man. You're not convincing. You're sleepy." Dean sat down on the bed, picked Sam up and propped against the head board. Sam curled up in Dean's lap.

After a little while Dean was sure Sam was asleep in his lap. Ever so carefully, Dean laid Sam under the covers and walked to his duffel and changed then sat on the opposite bed. It wasn't long before Den remembered that Meg was coming back. He quietly walked over to the door and opened it and walked out and silently closed it back. He propped against the door so that if Sam woke up he could hear.

After 10 minutes of waiting he saw Meg walk up. "Sam's asleep."

"Is he a hard sleeper?"

"Why? Why did you want to talk to me?"

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"A spell."

"Why would I help you? You're the reason two of my best friends are dead." Dean paused for a moment. He watched Meg's facial expression. Her eye darted in every direction. "You're hiding. You're scared."

"Yeah, I'm running form Crowley. I have a price on my head and no back up. I need friends."

"Why should I help you? Last I checked we weren't friends." Dean crossed his arms.

"I need help with three spells."

"You never answered my question."

"Because I know you can help."

Dean sighed. "What are the spells for?"

"There not really spells."

"Lying, really?"

"No, I'm not lying."

"Then what do you need?"

"Something going on with me, it's weird."

"Like what?"

"I'm less demon…more human. The girl I'm riding is long gone and it's empty in her except I can't smoke out and I have to sleep, and eat, and drink, and pee. I'm becoming human."

"That's why you haven't shown me your black eyes."

"Because I can't. I can even pass through devils traps and salt lines. I'm about as harmless as the girl that use to be in here."

"Now, what do you want me to do?"

"Give me shelter, food, company." Meg looked small and fragile. Dean slid to the ground and propped against the door. Meg sat down beside him and their shoulders touched.

"Ok, tell me how this happened?"

"Crowley found out I worked with Lucifer and before he could kill me he touched me and it burned into my skin. That's when I found the meat I was wearing was completely gone and I couldn't leave. I ran into some other hunters. They thought I was a demon. Splashed holy water in my face and nothing. Threw salt at me it didn't burn. Even stepped in a devils trap and walked free."

"You are becoming human." Dean smiled a little. Meg seemed calmer and believe it or not happier. "You don't to upset about becoming human."

"Being a demon isn't all fun and games." Meg turned and looked at Dean. She stared into his eyes with utter sincerity.

"So what the real reason you chose to come to me?"

Meg smirked. "Even when I was demon somehow you stuck in my head. In the good way, not the I want you dead bad way."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's stupid. A low life demon falling for a hunter of all people." Meg smirked.

"It could be worse. It could have been an angel." Dean was now the one staring. That's when He leaned in a little bit and pecked Meg on the lips.

It was Meg who deepened the kiss. Soon Meg was in Dean's lap. Dean felt up Meg's back and moaned as Meg's hands traveled down his chest and palmed at Dean's crotch that held his ragging hard on. Meg unzipped Dean's pants and pulled out his cock, it was already leaking with pre cum.

Dean's hands made it under Meg's shirt and unlatched her bra and cupped each breast and thumbed over each hard nipple slowly. Meg hissed in pleasure. Meg undid her pants and then sat on Dean's dick. They rocked in a rhythm, each other of them panting and moaning in pleasure.

Soon Dean came and went limp against the door and panted as he put his junk back in his pants and Meg pulled her pants back on. He sat beside him with her head on his shoulder. "You know I have to go to Bobby's."

"I know." Meg sighed.

"Since you're not a demon, I don't think there's anything wrong with you coming along. Unless you go somewhere to be."

"Are you sure, it would be ok? You don't think Castiel or Bobby will remember my meatsuit?'

"I know they will remember but they will do all the tests and you aren't a demon so you have nothing to worry about. Even so, I won't let anything bad happen." Dean reinsured.

"You think I could stay the night with you?"

"Sure, Even though you're gonna be staying with us anyway." Dean smirked.

"Let's get inside then."

Dean stood up and Meg followed. When Dean opened the door a half awake Sam was sitting up in the bed with tears stains on his face. "What's wrong, little man?"

"I gotted scared. I couldn't find you." Sam whimpered.

"It's ok, Sammy. I'm right here. I'm never gonna leave. Go back to sleep." Dean kissed the top of Sam's head as Sam lowered back on his back and fell asleep once again."

Dean climbed into the other bed with Meg joining him and they fell asleep. Well, Meg fell asleep. Dean just laid there. How was he going to explain this to Bobby and Castiel?


	4. Chapter 4

Dean felt the bed dip just a tiny bit, then something crawl over him. It had to be Sam. Sam moved Dean's arm carefully then got under the covers. Where was Meg? She was right beside him when they went to sleep. Sam moved Dean's arm back over his tiny body and burrowed down in Dean's chest. Dean never opened his eyes, but even with them closed it was probably one of the cutest things Sam's done. Once he heard Sam's breathing even out and he knew he was asleep he cranked one eye open. He start that the light was on in the bathroom. Meg must be in there. He looked at the clock. '5:15'

Somehow Dean fell back asleep to be woke up what felt like seconds later. "Daddy…Daddy?" Sam whispered.

Dean's eye fluttered opened and directly in front of his face was the Sam with his eyes wide. "Good morning, bud."

"Dere's someone at the door." Sam said. Dean sat up and looked around the motel. Meg was lying beside him still asleep. Good Meg wasn't the love'em and leave'em kind of person.

"Ok, you stay here." Dean got up and cracked the door open a bit. "Hey, Cas."

"Hello, Dean. Are you could to be leaving soon?"

"Um," Dean looked around for a clock. '6:37' "It's 6:40 and I just woke up. So, I'm guessing no, Cas. How did you even find me?"

"Your room isn't warded. Which made it easy."

"Well, go back to Bobby's. I'll get there when I get there."

Cas nodded and vanished. Dean turned around to see Sam sitting up and staring at him. "Who dat, Daddy?"

"Just a friend, who wanted to say hi."

Meg sat up. "Good morning everybody. I guess y'all are early risers."

Sam's eyes grew big, curious, and scared. "Sammy, this is Meg."

"I sawed you at the diner." Sam said less scared more curious.

"Yeah, how did you like that cookie?"

"Good." Sam smiled.

"Alright, bed head, let's get you ready for the day." Dean said stretching out his arms as Sam stood up on the bed a ran over to Dena's awaiting arms.

20 minutes later Sam is fed, bathed, and changed and running around the motel room as Dean packed up the Impala. Meg stayed the whole time. "Meg?"

"Yeah?" She answered as Dean sat down on one of the beds.

"Are you sure you want to be with me? I mean, Bobby will probably attack you, Cas might try to kill you."

"It's not like I'm a demon anymore, But yes, I want to be with you. I drink holy water, you can flick salt at me, it doesn't work and after last night I don't care anymore."

"What is keeping you here? You can be anything you want. Yet, you stay here with me and my deaged brother, now son, I'm a good for nothing hunter who basically destroyed the world."

"I have been watching you and Sam longer than you think I have, Dean. Azazel told me to watch you and Sam since he thought was a threat because he started hunting and training you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. With Sam now a child and you stop hunting and me become less supernatural, I think I want this." Meg smiled.

"We better get going, bite the bullet." Dena stood and faced Meg. She rose to her feet and pecked Deanon the lips before walking to the bathroom. "Alright, Sammy. Ready to go on a trip?"

"Where we goin, Daddy?"

"We are going to stay with a friend of mine's house." Dean said as Meg reemerged from the bathroom.

"I'm ready, let's head out." And that they did.

They were an hour into the drive before Sam started whining. "I bored."

"I know bud, but you're gonna have to troop it out. We are half way there." Dean said looking at Sam through the rear view mirror.

"I don't wanna."

"I'm sorry, Sammy. Sometimes we have to do things we don't wanna do. Try taking a nap."

"I no wanna nap." Sam whined.

Dean looked over at Meg who was watching him. "I don't know what to tell you, Sam. If you sleep the tie will go faster."

"I no wanna nap. I wanna get out." Sam whined and Dean knew he was close to a meltdown.

"I'm sorry, buddy." Dean could hear Sam start to whimper. "Meg, I'm gonna call Bobby and tel him were about an hour out, but Sam's having a meltdown. Once I'm off the phone I'll pull over and can you drive the rest of the way to a can calm him down?"

"Sure." Meg replied. Dean was a little if-y about letting a former demon drive his treasured Impala but it had to be done.

Dean pulled out his phone and dialed Bobby's number. Bobby answered on the seconds ring. "I'm guessing you are on your way now."

"Yeah, We are about an hour out, but Sammy's about to have a full blown temper tantrum."

"I know, I know, you'll get here when you get here." Bobby grumbled.

"Have you and Cas been searching for a cure?"

"I have, but Cas hasn't really done anything other than stare at one book day in and day out."

"What's the book?"

"Hell, if I know. He won't let me go near it."

"Well, I talk to him when we get there."

"He's acting different, Dean."

"How?"

"He seems pissed off. Got any idea on how?"

"Not a clue." Dean could hear Sam whimpering his name. "I have to go, Bobby. Meltdown in te minus ten."

"Idjit." Bobby hung up.

As Dean tried to find a good place to pull over Sam grew louder. "Daddy! I wanna get out! I no wanna nap!"

Once Dean pulled over Meg and him both got out. Dean opened the driver's side rear door and scooped the crying Sam out. "Ok, Sam. Shhh, it's ok." Dean rubbed Sam's back in slow, smooth, slow circle and rocked side to side. On arms cradled Sam under his butt and the other rubbed Sam's back. Sam cried in Dean's shirt and gripped the shirt tight with one hand and gripped Dean's tight with the other.

Dean hummed 'Smoke on the Water' by Deep Purple. Dean even sang part of the song.

_'We all came out to Montreux,  
On the Lake Geneva shoreline,  
To make records with a mobile.  
We didn't have much time  
Frank Zappa and the Mothers  
were at the best place around  
But some stupid with a flare gun  
Burned the place to the ground  
Smoke on the water, fire in the sky.'_

By the time he finished Sam was out cold. Dean smiled. Sam subconsciously loved classic rock. He put Sam back in his car seat and Meg slid back to the passenger seat and the finished the trip to Bobby's.

"That was amazing. How did you do that?"

"I practically raised Sam once, it's easier the second time around and me being older." Dean smiled. 20 minutes after that conversation they are pulling into The Singer Salvage Yard. "Stay here, let me explain things to Cas and Bobby and get Sam to the guest room."

Meg nodded. Dean got out of the car and scooped the sleeping Sam. He grabbed his duffel from the trunk and walked to the door and knocked.

Bobby opened the door. "Good to ya, boy." Bobby smiled give him am one armed hug.

"I'm gonna drop Sam off upstairs along with my stuff. Then I need to talk to you and Cas. It's important."

"Of course it's important. It's the Winchesters. Always getting into something." Bobby shook his head.

When Dean came back from laid Sam down Bobby was in the library with Cas who was reading this strange book. "Hey, Cas." He said as he flopped down beside him.

"Hello Dean." Cas said as he stood up and walked into the kitchen and coming back with a glass of water and handing it to Dean.

"What is this?"

"Water. You seemed thirsty."

"I'm fine, Cas, but thanks anyway."

"It's holy water." Cas said dryly.

Dean looked confusedly at Cas before drinking the glass. "Why did you think I was possessed?"

"When I checked on you this morning, your motel smelled faintly of sulfur."

"I'm not possessed, Cas." Dean said looking away from Cas and drinking the metallic tasting water.

"Dean, you smell like sulfur." Cas leaned in closer.

"What are you trying to say, Cas?" Dean asked.

"_Christo" _ Cas snapped.

"I'm not a demon, Cas!"

"Then why do you smell of sulfur?" Cas yelled.

"Because I…"

"Because you what, Dean?" Bobby remarked.

"I came in contact with one last night."

"I knew I should have stayed with you guys."

"No, Cas, we are fine. It doesn't even matter because she is becoming human."

"Becoming human?" Bobby exclaimed.

"Yeah, holy water doesn't work, neither does salt. She can cross devils traps and salt lines. Can't smoke out, can even show her black eyes. Human."

"Did you kill her?" Cas asked dryly.

"Why would I kill an innocent person, Cas?" Dean snapped.

"Because she is a demon no matter what."

"She turning human and wouldn't harm a fly." Dean shouted.

"Wait, why are you guys choosing sides. It's not like Dean brought the demon here."

"Yeah, It's not like I did that." Dean copied.

Bobby and Cas shot Dean an angry glare. "Dean?"


	5. Chapter 5

Bobby and Cas rushed to the door with Dean tailing them. "Wait, guys, I can explain. Just give me a second."

"No, Dean, we don't work with demons." Bobby said.

"We aren't working anymore. At least not right now." Dean said blocking the door.

"Move Dean." Cas stood there as Dean didn't flinch.

"I'm not going to let you hurt her."

"No, Dean. She must die." Cas said as he firmly moved Dean away from the door.

Cas flung the door open and stormed off the porch with Bobby by his side and Dean tailing them.

"Cas, Bobby, stop. She's not a demon, anymore. At least talk to her. Let her explain." Dean grabbed Cas's shoulder as they reached the Impala and spotted Meg who was propped against the frame of the car.

"No, Dean. She doesn't have to explain anything because it is all lies. She must die." Cas said after he gave Meg the death stare. "Especially when it's Meg."

"Howdy Clarence." Meg said half terrified half sarcastic. Cas put his hand on Meg's head and nothing happened. She was not supernatural. "Wow, Clarence you have sweaty hands."

"What are you?" Cas said in his gruff raspy voice.

"Meg." She smiled. "Former demon, full time human."

Dean ran up to meg and wrapped his arms around her and she malted into his embrace. "I'm sorry, they were going to kill you. Are you ok?" Dean buried his head into her curly brown hair. He place one hand on the back of her head and other wrapped around her back.

"Yeah, I'm good." Meg muffled through Dean's shirt. Her hands wrapped around Dean's torso.

Dean placed his chin on the top of her head, then pulled away from the embrace but wrapped on arm around Meg. Cas and Bobby stared wide eyed at them like they both grew another head. "I'm not letting you hurt her. She's trying to be good. She's human. We don't kill humans. That's not our job, we hunt supernatural creatures."

"You had sexual relations with her…" Cas remarked squinting his eyes.

"Well, give the man a gold star." Meg smiled.

"Meg." Dean said seriously. "Yes, Cas we did. Last night."

"How could you? Sam was with you the whole time?" Bobby asked.

"We did it outside." Dean said.

Bobby sighed. "Dean."

"No, don't Dean me. Don't say anything. If you don't like this then fine. I'll take Sammy and we can find another hunter to help with him. For all they would know is that Meg is my girlfriend." Dean started walking towards the house when Bobby spoke up making both Meg and Dean turn around.

"Dean, I'm sorry. You and Meg are welcome in my house."

Dean looked over at Cas. "What about you, Cas?"

"You already heard my answer, Dean."

"You spineless, soulless, sonofabitch. She's a human. I did the drill. She crossed all my saltlines and devils traps."

"She's not a human, Dean. She's a demon. Once a demon always a demon." Cas said.

"How about you fly your way back to Heaven then? I don't need you or your help." Dean shouted turning his back.

That's when he saw it. Dean saw someone dash towards Bobby's. It was Sam. He was running away from Dean…in tears. "Shit." Dean mumbled darting towards Sam. "Sammy?"

Dean scooped the running child into his arms and held him close to his chest. Sam kept crying. "Sammy, what's wrong?"

Sam looked up at Dean and sniffed. "You yelled and scared me."

"I'm sorry, bud. I was just angry. I wasn't mad at you. I'm sorry for scaring you." Dean said as his eyes moved towards the Impala. Cas had a bloody angel blade and Meg fell to the ground and Cas was gone. "Meg?"

Dean darted back over to Bobby and Meg as fast as he quick with the two year old in his arms. He transferred Sam to Bobby and dropped to his knees beside Meg. "Meg? Meg?"

Meg was still conscious. "Dean? I knew an Angel wouldn't listen."

"No, it's ok. I'm going to get you help. It's not that bad. You're gonna be ok. I promise." Dean panicked pressing his hand against the stabbed would in Meg's stomach.

"No, Dean. Just get me inside. At least let me die in somewhere safe." Meg coughed.

"No, I'm not letting you die, period."

"Dean, Cas won't stop until I'm dead. I should have never—" Meg coughed. "Come to you."

"No, I'm cal 911 and you're gonna be fine."

"You know that's not true." Meg coughed.

"Bobby, take Sam somewhere. Anywhere, but here." Dean said picking Meg up in his arms. He threw the keys to the Impala at Bobby and started walking to the house.

Dean laid Meg on the couch. "Dean, thank you."

"Why are you thanking me? I'm letting you die?"

"You're not letting me do shit. I'm forcing you to stop helping me and give me space to die peacefully.

"Get stabbed is your definition of peaceful." Dean scoffed.

Time went by and it was dark when Bobby got back. Sam was dead weight in his arm so Bobby took him upstairs. When Bobby came back down Dean was sitting on the floor with his head on the couch. He was still holding Meg's hand. She was long gone. Bobby got closer to Dean and realized that there were tear stains on his face. Dean's eyes were closed but he wasn't asleep. Bobby laid a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Go to bed, son. I'll take care of her body."

"No. I can't."

"You have a son now. He needs you more than she needs you now. Go on to bed. You ain't no good dead."

"How could Cas do that?" Dean sat up.

"He's an Angel, Dean. A good soldier, nothing more." Dean nodded and stood up. "Try to get some rest."

Dean walked upstairs and stripped down to his boxers and slid into bed next to Sam. He didn't know that he had actually woke n up Sam. "Daddy?"

Dean flinched. "Hey, bud, It's late go back to sleep."

"Is Meg ok?"

"No, bud. She's isn't. She passed away this afternoon."

"Wh-why?" Sam asked sadly.

"Castiel. The man in the trenchcoat hurt her."

"Where she go?"

"Hopefully, she's in a better place right now. She's not hurting anymore." Dean said hoeing that since she wasn't a demon that grated her access into Heaven.

"You ok, Daddy?"

"I'm hanging in there, bucko. It's way past your bedtime, so let's go to sleep."

"Seep tight, Daddy."

"Sammy, you know I'm always here to protect you right?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Good, now, goodnight, Sammy."

"Goodnight." Sam buried his head in Dean's chest. Dean would have said that Angels were watching over him like how Mary id to Dean but he couldn't bring himself to do so because of what Cas did.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean woke up that morning to an empty bed. He sat up and looked around the room. The sun was up. He looked at the clock and it was almost noon. He heard footsteps walk up that stairs. He fell back onto the bed and covered his head with the covers.

"Bobby? Why Daddy still sleepin?"

"He had a bad day yesterday." Bobby said setting Sam on the bed at Dean's feet.

"Can I wake him up?"

"Yes, just be gently and quiet."

Sam crawled over to Dean and leaned against his back and tapped Dean's shoulder. "Daddy, wakey wakey."

Dean rolled over and Sam flopped on his stomach. "Morning, Sammy." Dean blinked.

"You gonna get up, Daddy?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna get up." Dean sat up.

Bobby got Sam off the bed and Sam dashed down the hall. "Take it easy, today, boy. You can be pissed, and fuming or depressed and empty all you want, but I don't want Sam to think you are."

"I'm good, Bobby. Yeah, I want to beat the holy Hell out of Castiel, but right now my only focus is Sam." Dean got up and walked to the stairs where Sam was waiting. "Come on bud, I think it a good time for some lunch."

"Bobby fixin sghett."

"Sounds good. You wanna watcha movie while Daddy works for a little bit?"

Sam nodded. Dean popped in a DVD him and Cas got when they went shopping. Before Cas killed Meg. Dean set Sam on the couch and let him watch as he sat at Bobby's desk and read for a reversal.

The movie was reaching the end and music was play during the credits. Dean saw in the corner of his eye Sam get off the couch. When Dean looked up he saw Sam dancing around the music. Dean smiled and just watched. The music stopped and Sam looked confused. "Daddy, where music go?"

Sammy lifted his hand up and raised his shoulders. Dean laughed. "The movie is over, buddy."

"Again?"

Dean got out of the chair over to Sam scooped him up. "Wanna watcha different movie?"

"I wanna watch with Daddy." Sam said placing his hands on Dean's cheeks. "Watch with Sammy?"

Dean nodded and pulled out a new DVD and plopped it in the player. "Ok, Sammy."

Dean flopped on the couch and Sam sat beside him. They watched and ate lunch. Once it was over Sam was getting cranky. "Come on, bucko, nap time."

"No." Sam pouted.

"Sam, I thought we talked about the pout." Dean smiled.

"I wanna pout." Sam crossed his arms over his chest.

"Come on, let's change your diaper." Dean lifted Sam into his arms.

"I wan down!" Sam squealed. Dean walked up the stairs. "NO!"

"Sam, shhh, you're cranky, you need to sleep."

"NO!" Sam screamed.

Dean set Sam on the bed and pulled off Sam's pants. Sam started kicking his legs at Dean. "Hey, Hey, Sammy kicking isn't going to help you. Now, let's make this easy for Daddy."

"NO NAP!" Sam yelled.

"Samuel Winchester, do not raise our voice." Dean said sternly.

Tears were welding up in Sam's eyes. "Daddy! Pwease! No nap, no nap. I no tired."

"Sammy, when you get to be my age you love nap and I wish you could have one everyday like you. Enjoy them while you can. So can you at least try to go to sleep?"

"No wanna sleep." Sam said as Dean tucked him into the bed.

"Sweet dreams, Sammy." Dean turned off the light and shut the door. He quickly grabbed the book he was reading and sat against perpendicular to his and Sam's room. He had been reading for 10 minutes when the door opened.

Sam's eyes grew wide when he saw Dean. "Daddy, no tired."

Dean stood up, closed his book and picked Sam up. "Alright."

Dean sat down on the couch and Sam in his lap, but first he put a CD in the player. "Radar Love" by Golden Earring began to play.

**_I've been drivin' all night,  
My hand's wet on the wheel  
There's a voice in my head  
That drives my heel  
It's my baby callin',  
Says: I need you here  
And it's a half past four  
And I'm shifting gear_**

**_When she is lonely  
And the longing gets too much  
She sends a cable  
Coming in from above  
Don't need a phone at all_**

We've got a thing that's called Radar Love  
We've got a wave in the air,  
Radar Love

Dean bounced his knee to the beat. He just kept reading with Sam's face buried in Dean's shirt and one thumb in his mouth and the other gripping Dean's shirt tightly.

**_The radio's playing some forgotten song  
Brenda Lee's "Coming On Strong"  
The road has got me hypnotized  
And I'm speeding into a new sunrise_**

When I get lonely,  
And I'm sure I've had enough  
She sends her comfort,  
Comin' in from above  
Don't need a letter at all

We've got a thing that's called Radar Love  
We've got a line in the sky,  
Radar Love

Dean let the song fill the room as he read and Sam began to fall into a deep sleep. Dean rubbed Sam's back and tapped his thumb to the beat.

**_No more speed, I'm almost there  
Gotta keep cool now, gotta take care  
Last car to pass, here I go  
And the line of cars drove down real slow_**

And the radio played that forgotten song  
Brenda Lee's "Coming On Strong"  
And the newsman sang his same song  
One more radar love is gone

When I get lonely and I'm sure I've had enough  
She sends her comfort, coming in from above  
We don't need no letter at all

Dean got to a good stopping point of nothing new in Sam's curse. He looked down at Sam. Sleep had overtaken him and he was out cold.

**_We've got a thing that's called Radar Love  
We've got a line in the sky  
We've got a thing that's called Radar Love  
We've got a thing that's called,  
Radar Love_**

"I always knew that Rock lulls you to sleep." Dean smile as the song finished. Den stood up with Sam in his arms. Sam stayed asleep the whole way. Dean laid him on the bed and closed the door and when he got back downstairs, Cas was sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"Hello Dean."


End file.
